Peanut Butter Extra Smooth
by AmazinglyMe
Summary: For once it wasn’t the holy statue inside that he was thinking about. Instead it was something else. Something perfectly ordinary. Something mundane. A simple little jar of peanut butter. [CharlieClaire] [ONESHOT]


_A/N: A little Chlaire oneshot. Peanut butter forever:P _

"_Nothing takes the taste out of peanut butter quite like unrequited love." _

_- Charlie Brown_

Charlie stared at his backpack. He knew it was there and he couldn't wrench his mind away from it. For once it wasn't the holy statue inside that he was thinking about. Instead it was something else. Something perfectly ordinary. Something mundane. A simple little jar of peanut butter. Extra smooth.

_He'd grabbed two from Hurley when he'd been handing stuff out. He'd been planning to give this one to Claire on a rainy day. _

He finally couldn't resist it any longer and grabbed the top flap of his backpack. He stuck his hand inside and felt around. When he finally found the jar lid he grabbed hold and tugged, and the peanut butter (extra smooth) came out. He stared.

_The look on her face when he pulled the first jar out of his bag was priceless, incredulity and delight squished together and placed on her laughing face. _

It just sat there, and he knew there was nothing particularly special about it. Not to most people at least. There had to be a million like it back in the "real world." But this one was the last jar of peanut butter (extra smooth) on the island.

_They'd dipped in their fingers and loaded them up with the stuff, making a huge mess. They hadn't cared though. Peanut butter got everywhere - on their faces, clothes, and even in his hair (he'd even laughed that off). _

The jar boldly stated on the label exactly what it was. One jar of Adam's Peanut Butter (extra smooth). Just reading the stupid word made something just behind his eyes sting.

_They'd eaten the entire jar that night. Claire had said later that she wished she'd made it last - he'd reveled in the thought that someday when she was really down he'd have a whole other jar for her - but he'd told her it'd been worth it._

The red lid was begging to be twisted. Clearly he couldn't resist torture or something. Something pushed him to pick up the jar of peanut butter (extra smooth) and open it up.

_Just the word peanut butter had practically been enough to make her drool for a couple days after that. He'd almost given her the jar a couple of times, but he'd resisted, telling himself she'd really appreciate when things were really tough._

He stared at the smooth surface underneath that lid, unmarred by knife or hand. His hand practically itched. Was there such a thing as peanut butter (extra smooth) withdrawal? A little voice in the back of his head snorted and told him it was more like Claire withdrawal.

_The day before Eko took him on that little jungle trek he'd resolved to give it to her soon. She'd looked really tired (Aaron was acting up more than usual lately) and he'd wanted to put her contagious smile back on her face. _

His hand came up and a finger reached out. He practically inched it closer to the surface, until finally he took the plunge with a rapid jab. He felt his forefinger part the peanut butter (extra smooth) and he pulled it back out, staring at it. Now what had he done?

_He'd been up practically all night planning how he was going to give her that little jar of peanut butter. Should he say something, or just hand it to her? Tell her to close her eyes and put it in her outstretched hand? He could just see the look on her face._

Still, the hand reached up to his mouth, and his mouth opened. His finger reached in and he licked the peanut butter (extra smooth) off his finger.

_Later, while he was taking Eko to the plane, he was still planning it. Denying to himself that she'd be mad. But by then he'd realized that the peanut butter better come with some kind of apology or he'd be in trouble._

For a moment he felt the peanut butter (extra smooth) with his tongue. But something was different. Something wasn't right.

_He'd come back all ready to give a little speech explaining just how sorry he was and then present her with the jar of peanut butter. All ready to watch her eyes light up. All ready to be forgiven. He realized later how stupid that was._

Peanut butter (extra smooth) was special. It tasted great. It was the most amazing food in the world, and a main food group…when he ate it with Claire.

_So the peanut butter had sat there, and sat there in his bag. It had taunted and teased him until finally he couldn't take it any more. _

Slowly, he picked up the lid. Slowly, he placed it on the top of the jar. Slowly he reached out and screwed on the lid. And then, slowest of all, he placed the peanut butter (extra smooth) back in his bag.

_The peanut butter (**extra smooth**) would just have to wait._

_A/N: Dunno how I thought of this but I liked it personally, so here it is. Please read and review. _


End file.
